The Informant
by Nyarghh
Summary: Just when Tsuna thought there wouldn't be anymore surprises in his life, he gets a new member. Meet Akai, a very well known informant who is known to be able to hack into anything and get any information you need. But he's quite a mystery. Now Tsuna and his family are thrown into even more chaos.
1. The Intel Gatherer

Untitled

Tsuna sat at his desk and waited for class to start. Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing about something. Well… more like Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto and Yamamoto was just laughing it off. Tsuna smiled. It was nice to have friends.

Suddenly the door swung wide open. All eyes were on the person who entered. He had short black hair with straight slant bangs and white streaks. His eyes skimmed the classroom and landed on Tsuna. He swiftly walked up to Tsuna and looked at him. Tsuna sunk back on his seat. Something about this person scared him. The boy frowned.

"Weak." Those words left his lips and hit Tsuna like a bullet. Tsuna knew he was weak and no good. He didn't need a total stranger to say it to his face. Gokudera glared at the black haired teen.

"What's your problem? Apologize to the tenth!" he screamed at the boy. The boy looked over at Gokudera. Gokudera started to shout insults at the boy and demanded an apology. The boy groaned.

"You're so annoying." Tsuna sweatdropped. It was a bad idea to mess with Gokudera. Gokudera looked at the boy in anger and whipped out his bombs.

"How dare you!" he screamed as he lit them and threw them at the boy. With a swift action of his arm, the boy cut the bombs in have and snipped the fuse out. The boy stared at Tsuna then back at Gokudera. The boy sighed and lifted his hands up.

"How can such a weak boy possibly be a Mafioso." He sighed. Tsuna's jaw dropped. He knew? Yamamoto laughed.

"Are you part of the mafia Game?" he chirped. The boy blinked at Yamamoto. The boy did a face palm.

"Is the Vongola full of idiots?" he asked himself. Gokudera glared at the boy. Who was he to be rude to the tenth generation boss and make fun of the Vongola. He was going to die. Gokudera was about to whipped out more dynamites but was stopped by Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun! If you do that you'll blow up the school and Hibari will surely kill us! And you're making a scene!" he yelled. True that majority of the class was looking at them. Gokudera glared at the black haired stranger but put his dynamites away.

The teacher walked into the classroom. He blinked when he saw an unfamiliar head among the crowd.

"Excuse me sir." The teacher called for the teen's attention. The boy stared at the teacher.

"Are you suppose to be in this class?" he asked. The boy stared blankly at the teacher.

"No." he replied. The teacher sighed.

"Then I suggest you leave this classroom and held for your class." The boy sighed and walked out of the classroom. Tsuna sighed in relieve when the teen was gone. But he couldn't help but wonder who that was.

The boy wondered around in the hall. _First day of school. Like I'm gonna even bother showing up. _ He thought as he turned to a new hallway. The boy yawned. _I'm getting tired. Maybe I should find a place a sleep. _The boy let his legs take him wherever it felt like going and he found himself in front of a room labeled Reception room. Something about the room yelled danger to him so he just walked away.

The boy thought back to when he found Tsuna. The boy sighed. _And I am to work for him? He's so weak. He'll end up dragging me down. Okay Akai pull yourself together. You're an intel gatherer. Give the kid a chance to prove himself. _Caught up in his thoughts Akai bumped into something, or rather someone, and fell forward sending the other person down with him.

Akai groaned as he got up. He looked down at who he bumped into. Akai's mouth formed an 'o' as he discovered he ran into no other than the mighty Hibari. Hibari growled and got up sending Akai tumbling back on the ground.

"Herbivore. Skipping class? I'll bite you to death." With that said Hibari pulled out his tonfas and ran towards Akai. Akai brushed himself off and stared at Hibari. Hibari slammed his tonfa right onto Akai's head. A dull _thud_ was heard. Hibari blinked in surprise. For everyone else it would have cracked their skull open, but for this teen it just made a 'thud' sound. Hibari didn't think much of it and swung for another hit. But his tonfa got caught. Hibari's eyes widened slightly. Akai caught the incoming tonfa with his hand. Akai sighed. His head was bleeding from the hit Hibari impacted on him earlier. It didn't crack his skull but hey, it still hurt to some extent.

"Now now Hibari. It's been fun but there's one thing you should know." With that said Akai pushed the tonfa back so hard, it caused Hibari to lose his balance and get sent flying into a nearby wall. Akai smiled at him.

"I loathe violence." He said. A dark aura surrounded him while he said that. With that Akai disappeared as he turned a corner. Hibari took off after him but when he rounded a corner Akai had already disappeared. A smirk formed on Hibari's face.

"Interesting herbivore." He said. Hibari walked back into the Reception Room.

Akai yawned. Reborn had told him to wait outside the gate to discuss something with him. Akai heard movement to his left and ducked. A bullet buried itself in the wall where Akai's head was a second ago. Reborn came out of the bush in…wait… Reborn wasn't wearing anything except a leaf covered his vital region. Akai sweatdropped.

"What kind of outfit is that?" he dared to ask. Reborn smirked.

"You're sensed are sharp. You would make a good guardian." He said. Akai waved his hand.

"Mah... Reborn, you know I don't like violence." He said. Reborn's eye glint and his smirk widened. Akai shivered.

"That is obviously a lie." He said. Akai stared at Reborn.

"What are you talking about? Violence does nothing but hurt people." He told Reborn. Reborn frowned.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what happened 4 years ago does it?" he asked. Akai suddenly found looking at the ground very interesting. Seemed like Reborn could see through Akai's head and deep into his mind. Akai's hand found its way to the locket around his neck. Reborn nodded.

"I thought so." He said. Akai 'tched' and turned his head toward the sky.

"That Tsuna kid. Why do I get the feeling that he's weak without his dying will flame?" he asked Reborn. Reborn's eyes glistened.

"It seems like nothing gets by you." He said. Akai frowned.

"What do you expect from me?" he pouted. Reborn frowned.

"Dame-Tsuna is tougher than he seems." Akai nodded.

"If only he managed to look tougher."

"Let's not ask for miracles Invisible Assassin." Reborn said. Akai groaned.

"Don't say that. I hate that name." he growled. Reborn smirked. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Tsuna and the others.

"Looks like they've arrived." Akai said while stretching.

Tsuna froze when he saw the teen talking to Reborn. Oh no. Sounds like more trouble.

Reborn took this opportunity to drop kick Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna just in time. I want you to meet the new addition to the family. Akai I.A." he said while jumping on Tsuna.

Tsuna shot up from his place on the ground.

"New addition?" he cried. Gokudera stood in front of Tsuna.

"I refuse to let this rude being into the family!" he cried. Reborn kicked Gokudera.

"Akai is famous among the Mafia family." He told Gokudera. Akai sighed.

"Codename is I.A. Ring a bell?" he asked poking Gokudera on the head. Gokudera thought long and hard. Then suddenly it seemed like he managed to put two and two together.

"THE famous I.A?" he cried. Akai sighed. This was annoying. Reborn smirked. Akai wondered how many times a day Reborn spent smirking.

"He is a valuable addition to the Vongola." Akai hung his head.

"I'd wish you stop talking as if I'm an item one must possess." He said. Gokudera glared at Akai.

"I thought you worked with that stupid Varia family." He cried. Akai looked at him as if he was dumb.

"The Varia is part of the Vongola too you dumbtoad." He said. This lead to Gokudera lighting his fuse and throwing bombs at Akai. After many explosions later. Gokudera looked around.

"Did I manage to get him?" he cried. Reborn kicked Gokudera.

"Stupid fool. Akai ran away already." He said. Gokudera cried out in frustration.

Akai panted. _Note to self. Stay away from Gokudera. _Akai looked at the note in his hands. Reborn had set up Akai to live in this apartment. Akai groand. Wasn't this address _deathly _ close to the infamous Hibari's house. And by deadly close Akai meant right next to him. Akai silently cursed Reborn out while arriving to this new house.

So now Akai want to live here with as little sound as possible so that Hibari won't discover where Akai lived. Reborn already has Akai living under a fake name, as Akai had pratically begged for. Now Akai owed Reborn one. In fact Akai owe Reborn a lot. Making sure Hibari wasn't anywhere near, Akai quickly opened the door to his new home and practically locked himself in it.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'll regret ever coming to Japan?" Akai asked himself. Akai just shrugged and walked off to his bedroom.

"Screw dinner." Akai grumbled as his head hit the pillow. Akai immediately went to sleep.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring_

Akai growled and was about to chuck his alarm clock out the window when he realized that it would upset Hibari enough to go to his house to bite him to death. Akai just took out it's batteries and went back to sleep.

"Who cares about school?" he asked himself as he fell asleep. Hibari didn't know he lived here and he was already at school so it was all good. Little did he know Reborn had spare keys.

"Wake up." Akai was greeted with a kick in the face. Akai winced at the strength of Reborn's kick and shot up.

"That's for letting your guard down." Reborn said with a smirk. Akai groaned.

"It's morning give me a break." He grumbled. Reborn frowned.

"It's school time. I will not have you cutting the whole school year." He said as he snapped his fingers. Akai suddenly found himself being manhandled by Bianca.

"What the hell? Let go of me Bianca!" Akai cried. Bianca shook her head.

"I'm doing this for Reborn!" she said as hearts appeared in the background. Akai sweatdropped. Reborn smirked.

"Now help him shower and put on his clothes." Reborn said. Akai struggled against Bianca who was starting to undress him.

"Gah! Ok ok ok! You win! I'll do this myself!" he cried. Reborn signaled for Bianca to stop and Akai sighed in relief.

"I hate you sometimes." He growled as he got into the bathroom. Reborn smirked.

"I know you do."

After taking a nice clean bath and fixing his school uniform, Akai ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Bianca was there.

"Eat this." Bianca told him, holding out what looked like pancakes covered in bugs and purple substance. Akai paled.

"Ummm….Oh look at the time! I guess it's time for me to go learn!" Akai said as he grabbed his bag and ran out of his house. Bianca sighed dreamingly.

"They grow up so fast right Reborn?" she asked. Reborn just sipped on his coffee.

"Let's have another one." She said. Reborn took this time slowly walk away.

"I'm going to check on Dame-Tsuna." He said.

Akai made it to class with a few seconds to spare. The teacher looked strangely at him.

"Are you the new student?" he inquired. Akai nodded.

"Where were you yesterday?" the teacher asked. Akai thought about it.

"I got into a small accident with Hibari." He said. That was enough for the teacher to let him off the hook.

"Very well that. Would you please introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked. Akai shrugged and looked a the class.

"Yo. My name is Akai." He said. The teacher sighed.

"Very well then. Please take a seat next to the empty desk with dents on them." The teacher told him. Akai walked up to the desk that had noticeable dents on them and shivered. They reminded him of someone. Taking his seat he looked at the girl next to him.

"Mind telling me who sits there?" he asked. _'I'm going to regret asking.'_ He thought. The girl trembled a little. Looks like the thought of the person scared her. Before she opened her mouth to speak, the door of the classroom opened. Akai dropped his head, trying to hide his face.

"Crap I knew it." He whispered to himself.

Before the class stood Hibari. Hibari looked around the class and went to his seat. Hibari noticed the person who was trying desperately to hide his face and head from Hibari. Hibari glared at the binder that Akai put between them to hide his face.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly. Akai didn't want to create a scene so he sighed and put his binder down. Hibari smirked.

"So it's you." He said coolly. Akai looked and him and blinked.

"I'm going to hate this year." He grumbled and he put his head down and his hands on the back of his head in defeat.

But to Hibari, this was going to be an interesting year.

Kitty: yeah so have fun reading. Light criticism and opinions about Akai appretiated. Like if you like his personality or if you think I should tone it down. Be specific!

Matt: Do you think the characters were kept in character? If not tell Kitty what she needs to do to keep a specific character in check.

Kitty: don't be afraid to ask questions :D I'll include your question in my authors notes and answer them if you'd like. Or if you prefer mail then be sure to tell me ^^

Matt: See you all in the next chapter!


	2. Detention

**Detention**

Kitty: No intro today! Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did Akai would be a real character!

x…..x

_Ring Ring Ring_

Akai groaned as the alarm clock woke him up.

"Urrrrghh.." he grumbled. He didn't want to go to school. But knowing Reborn he'll regret it if he didn't go. Akai got out of bed, went to take a shower and got ready for school.

Akai found it a waste of time since most of stuff they were teaching he had already learned. But it did do some good to his grades. In fact he was on of the top students in school. Akai took his messenger bag from the foot of his bed and went downstairs to grab something to eat along the way.

Looking into the kitchen he found food had been prepared for him. Seeing the purple substance on it his face paled a little.

"Going without food sounds good to me." He said to no one in particular, and walked out the door.

Akai took out his headphones and listened to some music as he walked to school. Lost in a trance, Akai bumped into someone. Both fell from the impact, Akai looked at the person who bumped into him, only to find Tsuna who was rubbing his own head, as he bumped into the fence behind them. Akai sighed.

"Would you mind watching where you are going?" he grumbled, although he knew it was partially his fault for not paying attention. He just wasn't in the mood in the morning.

Tsuna got up and apologized over and over while extending his hand out to help Akai get up. Dismissing Tsuna's extended hand Akai got up by himself. Akai sweat dropped as Tsuna kept apologizing to him.

"I'm sorry as well. I wasn't paying attention anyways." Akai said, hoping to stop Tsuna's continuous apology. Akai looked around.

"What you're bodyguards aren't here today?" Akai asked. Tsuna shook his head.

"Bodyguards?" Tsuna asked dumbfounded. Akai nodded.

"Annoying bomb dude and Mr. I'm-so-densed." Akai stated. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"I wonder how you can hear me when music is blasting in your eyes." Tsuna said.

"I don't know. I guess I just can. Back to my question, I don't see your body guards."

"They aren't bodyguards. They are my friends. They had to go to school early today to help a teacher out. " Tsuna said. Akai laughed.

"Friends? You have to be joking." He said. Tsuna shook his head.

"No they really are! I'm glad to have friends like them." Tsuna said. Akai huffed and turned around.

"Nobody's a friend when you're involved in the Mafia." He said angrily. Tsuna blinked.

"Akai-kun. Why do you say that?" Tsuna asked him. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Forget it." Akai said as he walked away. Tsuna jogged to keep up with him.

"Did you have a bad experience with people to make you think badly of friends?" Tsuna asked. Akai growled.

"I told you to drop it!" Akai said. Tsuna flinched a little.

"S-Sorry! I just wanted to be of some use!" Tsuna said. Akai gave Tsuna a blank look.

"Why do you care so much about how I feel?" Akai asked him. Tsuna rubbed the back of his head.

"I-it's cause… I mean… we're friends so…" Tsuna started. Akai flinched in shock. Friends? Akai glared at Tsuna.

"Who said I was friends with you?" he said coldly. Tsuna looked at Akai.

"O-oh… sorry." Tsuna said. Akai felt bad for letting his temper get the best of him.

"It's not your fault Tsuna. I'm just not a morning person." He said looking away from Tsuna to hide his embarrassed face.

"So we're friends right?" Tsuna said to Akai. Akai looked at Tsuna for a long time.

"I guess…" Akai said. Tsuna looked at Akai.

"I-is something wrong?" Tsuna asked. Akai shook his head.

"I was just thinking that we're going to be late." He said. Tsuna shrieked.

"We can't be late!" he cried. Reborn jumped down on Tsuna's head.

"Then run to school as if your life depends on it." Reborn said as he took out his gun and pointed it at Tsuna.

BOOM!

Tsuna's body fell to the ground. As soon as his body hit the ground, Tsuna jumped up in his boxers. Akai sweat dropped.

"I will run to school as if my life depends on it!" Tsuna cried and he ran off towards school. Akai sighed.

"That idiot of a boss forgot his bag." Akai pointed out. Reborn aimed the gun at Akai's head.

"Would you like some help getting to school?" Reborn said. Akai shook his hands in front of him frantically.

"No thanks! I'll just run." He said as he picked up Tsuna's bag.

"I wonder if I'll make it." He asked himself as he ran at top speed. After 15 minutes of running Akai was already tired.

"Maybe I should join track and build up endurance." He said to no one.

""Pretty soon he was able to get to school. He saw Tsuna about to get beat up by Hibari.

"So he didn't make it after all." He said as he ran up to Tsuna.

"Oi Tsuna!" Akai panted as he stepped in between Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna blinked.

"Akai-kun?" he asked. Akai's legs gave out under him and he fell to the floor.

"It's nice of you to ditch me while we walk to school." He panted. Tsuna smiled sheepishly and apologized.

"And in all the commotion you even left your damn fucking bag behind." He said as he tossed the bookbag at Tsuna.

"Go to class Tsuna-kun. I'll deal with his prefect." He said. Tsuna opened his mouth to protest, but the look Akai gave him sent Tsuna running for his life.

Hibari, not liking being ignored and seeing his prey run away, hit Akai hard on the head. Akai was too tired to block it so he let Hibari hit him. It didn't hurt anyway.

"It's rude to just randomly knock people on their heads." He informed Hibari. Hibari glared at Akai.

"You cursed on school property." He stated. Akai shrugged.

"And weapons are prohibited on school grounds, yet you still have them." He said. That earned him another knock on the head.

"Talking back to the prefect?" he growled.

"Yes I am." Akai said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Detention after school." Hibari said coldly. Akai waved his hand in a motion that said 'Yeah whatever.'

"Let's just get to class already." He said as he turned his back on Hibari and walked off to school.

"Is that an order?" Hibari said glaring at Akai's back.

"Nah. Just making a friendly suggestion to a fellow classmate." Akai said. Hibari, still glaring at Akai followed him to class.

=In Chemistry class=

"Ok class. Let's all get ourselves a partner and follow the instructions on the page." Said the teacher.

Akai watched as everyone found themselves a partner. All except 2 people. Hibari and another loner kid in the class named Dako. There was no way in hell he was working with Hibari. Akai went up to Dako.

"Hey Dako. Want to be partners?" he asked. Dako smiled and hugged Akai.

"This is the first time someone has asked me to be partners with them!" Dako cried happily sobbing on Akai's pant leg.

"Dude you're getting tears stains on my pant leg. Quit being so dramatic!" Akai said. Dako apologized and got up.

"It'll be a pleasure to work with a great guy like you!" Dako exclaimed. Akai looked at him weirdly. Ok… so he paired himself with a touchy and weird kid. Eh. Better then being partnered with Hibari.

"So let's get to our table." Akai said as he and Dako went the an available table to work with. The teacher looked around.

"Hibari-san. There seems to be an odd number of people in this classroom, so please help yourself to work with any pair you like." She said. Akai hung his head down as Hibari went up to them.

"I'm working with you." Hibari said. It was not a question. It was a statement. Akai glared at him.

"Why don't you work with yourself?" Akai said with a smile.

Minutes later.

"Akai-san! Are you ok?" Dako asked as his new friend squatted down holding his head. Of course Akai was ok. But if he didn't act hurt from the hit it would draw suspision upon himself from his fellow classmates.

"Yeah I'm fine." Akai said as he got up and brushed himself off. Hibari just walked to the back of the door, sat down and took a nap. Akai sighed. So Hibari gets credit for the assignment he never did.

Akai and Dako worked on the assignment and in the short amount of time became good friends and chatted while they worked. Hibari hit them both on the heads and glared.

"You're disturbing my nap." He said. Akai pouted.

"So us talking disturbed you while the rest of the class' conversations didn't?" he said. Hibari said nothing and walked out of the classroom. 'Probably looking for victims to kill.' Akai thought.

=end of school day=

Akai packed his things up and stretched.

"Time for detention already." He said to himself. Dako went up to Akai.

"Hey let's walk home together." He said. Akai shook his head.

"Nah sorry dude. I have detention with Hibari." He said. Dako winced.

"That sucks and now I have to walk home alone. With no new best friend to accompany me." Dako said dramatically. Akai laughed and lightly punched Dako.

"Don't be so dramatic." He said.

"Besides. I'll walk home with you tomorrow." He said. Dako smiled.

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow!" Dako said as he ran off.

Akai made his way to the reception room and opened the door. He saw no Hibari in sight but figured he would be napping on the couch. Silently making his way inside he spotted Hibari on the couch sound asleep.

"You actually look civilized when you sleep." He whispered. Hibari woke up and glared at Akai.

"You woke me up. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he got up and made his way around the couch. Akai just gave Hibari a blank stare.

"Not civilized anymore." Akai said as he sidestepped an incoming attack. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Hibari inquired. Akai shrugged.

"Just speaking my thoughts." Akai said. Hibari frowned at him.

"I'm going back to sleep. Finish the paperwork for me." He asked. Akai grumbled.

"Why don't you finish it yourself and then go take your dam nap?" Akai asked. Akai dodged an incoming attack.

"Fine whatever." Akai said as he made his way to the desk. Hibari smirked in victory and went back to the couch to nap. Akai glared at the paperwork. As much as he was use to doing this he still hated it. Akai stretched and picked up a pen.

"Let's just get this over with." He said as he started writing with incredible speed. The sound of pen scratching paper awoken Hibari once again. Hibari looked over at Akai and saw the young teen writing, or what seemed like writing.

"Do you always write that fast?" Hibari asked in a disinterested voice. Not looking up from the paperwork Akai shrugged.

"I hate paperwork as much as the next guy. I'm just trying to get it over with." He said. Hibari just turned around and headed for the door.

"You're not allowed to go home until I tell you to." Hibari said as he walked out the door. Akai rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Whatever." Akai said knowing he won't get a response.

10 minutes later he finished all the paperwork and was bored as hell. Akai heard movement behind him.

"Hello Reborn. What do you want this time?" Akai asked. Reborn smirked.

"So you knew I was coming?" Reborn asked. Akai shrugged and pulled out his laptop from his bookbag.

"Cut the chitchat. You want information on something don't you?" Akai asked the baby. Reborn took out a gun and pointed it at Akai.

"You know what I want Akai. I want answers." Reborn said. Akai stared at the computer screen.

"I'll answer them in a later date Reborn. But I'm giving you information about the Crimsons family." Akai replied as he typed away at the computer. Reborn lowered his gun.

"Why them?" Reborn asked. Akai smirked.

"I though you would know." Akai replied. The gun was back at his head again.

"It wouldn't be nice to shoot a family member would it?" Akai asked.

"You're wanted by a lot of Mafia Families you use to work for. You turned on them." Reborn stated. Akai shrugged.

"They turned on me first." Akai stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You can wait for an explanation."

"How do I know you won't turn on Tsuna and the Vongola?" Reborn asked. Akai stopped typing.

"I don't know myself." Akai said. Akai took out a disc and loaded the information on his computer in the disc and handed it to Reborn.

"The Crimsons know I'm here. They want to fight boss." Reborn glanced at the disc and glared at Akai.

"You know what the outcome is going to be?" Reborn asked. Akai shut down his laptop and stared at the screen.

"I'm not sure."

=TBC=

Matt: =3=

Kitty: CHAPTER 3 DONE :D

Matt: kay people read and review :D reviews motivation poor Kitty here

Kiki: YAYAYAYAYYA!

Kitty: xDDDD lawlz


	3. Between the Informationist and Sadistic

Between the Informationist and Sadistic Predator

Author's Note: NONONONONONOOOOO! I was going to upload this but then my computer kept crashing on my for the past 5 daysss! URGHHH! I was finally able to bring it to a computer repair shop for fixing T_T im so sorry! D: I'll get on with the story!

Kiki: Kitty-chan doesn't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn. If she did don't you think more yaoi would be implied?

Matt: zzzzz

-Start!-

Akai groaned as he sat on reception desk. When is Hibari going to let him flipping go home? That sadistic being of a human had already kept him here for five hours! Akai was raging on the inside. Akai had already finished Hibari's paperwork at least 3 hours ago and Hibari still didn't give any signs that Akai could go. Speaking of the sadistic male there he was. Just…napping on the couch!

Akai glanced outside. It was already 8PM, and dark. Akai huffed and crossed his arms. Akai smirked when Hibari stirred. He just knew how to wake Hibari up. Hibari sat up and glared at Akai who smirked at him.

"Oi. Did you enjoy sleeping over there?" Akai said smugly. Hibari glared at him.

"You disturbed my nap. Kami Korosu."

Akai fought the urge to roll his eyes at the sadistic predator.

"Would you do me a favor and look out the window? Tell me what you see." Akai said. Hibari glared and went after Akai with his tonfas. Akai dodged the attacks he knew were coming.

"Herbivore, I will not answer such questions." Akai fought the urge, but lost and rolled his eyes.

"Dude it's already 8PM and dark. I would like to get home sometime before midnight, take a quick bath before I start the stink, eat dinner before I starve to death and go to bed before I collapse from exhaustion." Akai said, amazed that he was able to speak so much in on breathe while dodging Hibari's attacks. Hibari didn't seem impressed or show any signs of caring.

"Your time in detention is not done." Hibari said coolly as he stopped attacking Akai for a minute. Akai mumbled under his breath.

"According to my stomach detention has ended." Akai informed Hibari as if it was obvious.

_Thump._ Akai examined what hit him in the head. 'Huh? Food?' Akai raised an eyebrow at Hibari.

"Eat."

"I am not your damn pet." Akai growled.

"I never implied that." Hibari replied coldly as he sat back on the couch. Akai just glared at Hibari.

"I will not just sit here in detention and let you keep me here as a toy! I demand to go home." Akai yelled at Hibari, his paitence wearing thin. Hey, you can't blame Akai for yelling. He was longing to go home to his bed. No wait his food. Okay his bed AND food.

Hibari looked at him amused.

"This isn't amusing!" Akai spat at him.

"I never said."

"Your eyes give it away." Akai told Hibari blankly. Hibari got up.

"You're dismissed under one condition." Akai groaned. There was _always _ a condition with Hibari wasn't there?

"And the condition?" Akai asked. Hibari walked towards Akai.

"I get to walk you home." Hibari smirked.

…..

"So you gave me detention, made me stay late, just to stalk me home and find out where I live?" Akai asked already knowing the answer. Without waiting for an answer Akai threw his hands up in the air.

"You are an unbelievably sadistic predaratistic stalker." Hibari glared and hit Akai on the head the a tonfa, not that Akai really cared.

"I'm not a stalker, herbivore." Hibari growled.

"And neither am I a herbivore." Akai replied. Hibari 'hhmphed' and walked out the door. Akai followed behind him.

"I still can't believe you're going to stalk me home." Akai grumbled crossing his armed in front of his chest. Hibari pretended not to hear him and walked.

"Don't you need me to lead so that we can get to my house?"

"I already know where it is."

"…" Akai gapped at Hibari.

"You really are a stalker…" Akai said.

"No. If you walk alone in the dark and get attacked, you will miss school."

"More like I'll be missing my life."

"…" Hibari didn't reply. Akai smirked at Hibari.

"Aww you care." Akai said smirking. He dodged an incoming attack.

"Woah! Calm your killer senses down!" Akai yelled. Hibari hmmphed and walked away. Akai slapped his forehead.

"Hibari wait!" Hibari stopped and gave Akai a murderous and annoyed glare.

"What!" Hibari spat at Akai coldly. Akai sweatdropped.

"Sheesh. I just forgot my stuff in the room. Just wait for me." When Hibari made no move to be ditching Akai anytime soon, Akai ran back the way they came out. Hibari said something but Akai couldn't hear him.

Running back to the room Akai opened it. Looking for his bookbag, books and laptop Akai found it behind the receptionist desk. As he got all his stuff and began to leave he felt a presence. Akai looked back into the receptionist room. Nothing seemed out of place. Wait… was the window open when Akai came in? Not bothering about it Akai went up to the window and closed it.

"Sheesh Hibari should really learn to close the window before leaving the school."

Akai's sensitive ears heard a noise to his right. Akai whipped around to the right him. There was nobody. But the unsettling feeling was still there.

"Who's there?" Akai demanded. The books and laptop in his hands made him vunerable and unable to fight with his fist. However he can still use his legs.

Hearing no reply, Akai looked around before running out the door. Something didn't feel right and he knew it.

Running back to where he left Hibari he didn't see the prefect. Akai rolled his eyes.

"I told him to stay put."

"I'm not a dog."

"Gahh!" Akai screamed as he looked around. Sure enough Hibari was standing behind him amused.

"So I _can_ scare you." Hibari smirked. Akai huffed and glared at him.

"That's because you just had to move when I told you not to." Akai stated pouting slightly.

"I'm not a dog. I can move when I want to." Hibari said glaring.

"So the sadist _can_ form 2 sentences at once." A swift attack from Hibari.

"Ok chill! Sheesh learn to take a joke."

"I do not tolerate humor."

"How lame."

"…"

"Hey don't walk away from me! And quit stalking me to my house!"

"I already told you I know where you live."

"Ugh. I can't believe this."

"What's for dinner?"

"Oh you know rice with chi- Wait! Who told you you can just crash at my place?"

"Your house is far from my house."

"Great excuse." Akai mumbled. But he knew arguing with Hibari was pointless.

"My life sucks doesn't it?"

"Don't state the obvious."

"Well I guess you're… Hey!"

-somewhere—

"Hmmmm he almost caught me. That's not good."

"Heh. I told you nothing get past those ears of his. That devil of a child knows everything." A smile formed.

"So how many days till his blood be mine?" The person licked their lips. The other grinned.

"Let's give him a few days before we put his life in misery."

"And what about his current boss?" A dark chuckle.

"Let's return the dead body over to him when we're done."

"Oh how evil."

"Heh. The devil of a brat deserves it."

-TBC-

OK! Not a good way to end it…. Sorry! Who are these mystery people? Review me your opinion on these people and what u think will happen :) Remember! Reviews motivate me greatly :) The more reviews the more faster I try to update this story along with others :)

A/n: sorry for the LONGGG break from fanfiction. High School work just caught up to me ;n;

Review please! :D and give me feedback, opinions, and thoughts! :D Flames are welcome? Keep it minor. ;m;


	4. Exposed

Kitty: OMGSH! Such a long absence. But yea school happened… then summer happened… and then procrastination… and then vacation…. And….IM SO LAME OTL. I made you all wait SOOO LONGGG. I probably made everyone else for other stories wait SOO LONG. Im so sorry ;A; can I ever be forgiven?

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

XXXSTARTXXX

Akai yawned as he sat in class and listened to the teacher. He spent 4 days finishing all the projects and essays that his teacher wanted. He was spent. Hibari was next to him not really listening to the teacher but Akai knew Hibari was staring at him. In fact why is Hibari even in class if he never did anything at all anyway? Akai felt a paper ball hit the back of his head. Akai turned around and saw Dako waving at him. Akai looked down and saw the paper ball on the floor. Akai sighed.

This Dako person was too attached really; clingy onto Akai with no shame and staying by his side. Akai picked it up and unfolds it.

_Hey do you want to hang today? Let's go to the arcades! I know a really great place to play games!_

Were the contents of the note; and a drawing? Akai snorted at the drawing. Dako sucked at drawing! Hibari looked at his and raised his eyebrow. Akai looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders in an 'I-don't-know' fashion.

He turned around to Dako and nodded his head. It had been a while since he was anywhere fun anyway. Dako grinned from ear to ear. Akai turned around and yawned. It came out louder then expected and the whole class turned around to look at him. Akai waved his hand, unfazed at all.

"Yo." He said. The girls giggled as the boys laughed at the situation. The teacher was unamused. The teacher called on him.

"Akai-kun can you answer this math question?" he said sternly. Akai shrugged.

"I don't know sensei. CAN i?" he asked the teacher emphasizing the word can. The class laughed as the teacher glared at him.

"Just please answer the question or you'll be serving detention."Akai sighed and looked at the board.

"-6xy." He said. This was simple. The teacher frowned as Akai smirked in the inside. The teacher can't throw a question at Akai and expect him to get it wrong. Akai was a genius in academics. Unlucky for him his academic genius, class clown skills and good looks had formed him a fan club. They sat in the back and giggled at him. Akai sighed. To humor the teacher a bit he opened his notebook and started taking notes all over the page, not caring where he was writing or if it was legible.

"Oi herbivore what are you doing?" Hibari asked him. Akai looked at the board not once looking at his book.

"Trying to see if I can copy notes down without looking down at my book. How is it going so far?" He asked Hibari. Hibari glared at him. The whole class was silent. Half the class praised Akai for being able to stand up to let alone talk to Hibari normally and not be killed or maimed. Half the class thought he was crazy or badass.

"I will not answer stupid questions." He growled. Dako peaked from over Akai's head.

"Jesus Akai! You've been writing on the same line over and over again!" he exclaimed. The girls giggled, the guys laughed, Dako was embarrassed for his outburst and the teacher was… displeased. But since Hibari was involved he didn't say anything to save his life. Akai looked down at his notebook to find Dako was indeed right. He had been writing on the same line over and over again. Now it was unreadable to all eyes. Akai looked at his notebook.

"This notebook is defective." He concluded. The class laughed. Even the teacher did, not that he would admit it he just coughed to cover it. Hibari rolled his eyes.

"You're the defective product here." He said. Akai smirked.

"That I'm one of a kind wouldn't you agree?" he said. Hibari glared at him.

"Defective is not the same as Unique." He said. Akai waved his finger.

"Oh but Hibari, last time I checked Unique means having no equal in terms of characterization. How many times would one run into a defective product?" Akai said. Hibari took out his tonfas while Akai sat there unfazed. The whole room went silent.

"If you hit me you'd be violating your own rules. I'm sure you know that." Akai said slyly. Hibari glared and growled at him but put away his tonfas and stalked out of the room. As soon as he left the room everyone within the room stared at Akai in awe. Dako shook Akai back and forth.

"How are you able to get the all feared Hibari to put away his weapons of mass destruction without him causing any bodily harm?" he exclaimed. Akai put his hands on Dako's arms to shook him from shaking him.

"I guess I'm smart enough?" he said shrugging. The rest of the class just went back to the lesson.

XXXXXTsuna's classXXXXX

Tsuna walked to his desk and looked at it curiously. There was a letter on it. A letter? Tsuna thought as he looked at it. There was no name of the sender but on it in scrawny letters stood a phrase.

_Only Open This When You Get Home._

Tsuna felt a chill go down his spine. He quickly hid the letter in his bag before Yamamoto and Gokudera came over. He felt that he was being watched. As if the sender of the note was watching him. To make sure he went home before opening the letter. Tsuna couldn't help but have a gut feeling in his stomach. He felt it. Something bad was going to happen. He just knew it.

XXXXXSchool Ends: ArcadesXXXXX

Akai looked around. Wow so much games. Akai was working as an Intel gatherer and a mafia member for so long that he failed to live the life of a teenager. He had never played a game before. He was excited. It was a first experience for him. Akai went up to Dako,

"Hey you should teach me how to play these games." He said. Dako looked at him in shocked.

"You've… never played games before?" Dako exclaimed causing a few heads to turn his direction. Dako blushed in embarrassment at catching attention while Akai chuckled.

"I was busy as a child. Never had time for games." He explained. He couldn't really say that he was a mafia member that had killed before to get information. Could you ever explain that to a normal person?

Dako pouted.

"That's sad man. But don't worry! I, Dako Dioh will teach you the wonders of gaming!" he exclaimed. Akai chuckled.

"Lead the way sensei." Akai said bowing sarcastically. Dako rolled his eyes and took Akai by the hand and lead him into the video game store.

XXXXXXXXXTsuna's placeXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as he bid Gokudera and Yamamoto farewell and saw that they had parted he immediately ran home and shuffled through his bag with the letter. Something bad was going to happen. He could feel it coming off the letter. This letter screamed danger.

As soon as he found it he ripped the letter open and scanned the contents. Tsuna's eyes widened in shocked. There in fine print where the most terrifying words Tsuna hought he would ever see. There is was. Written in red print.

"_Don't worry. He'll be returned to you Mr. Decimo Vongola really soon"_

XXXXXXARCADESXXXXXX

Akai looked around. He felt like he was being watched. This feeling was uneasy. Specially when Dako was near. Dako shouldn't have to witness anything.

"Hey Dako we should go." He said trying to be cheerful. Dako looked at him weirdly.

"Ehhh? But it's only been an hour!" he exclaimed. Akai grinned sheepishly.

"I stayed up for practically 4 days to finished essays and projects and stuff like that. I'm kind of tired." He explained. It was true.

"Ehh? Four days? You should have told me! Let's go!" Dako exclaimed. Akai nodded and they exited the arcades. Akai and Dako looked around weirdly. There was no one on the streets. That was weird. Dako scratched his nose.

"Hmm…. Emergency evacuation?" he guessed. Akai gulped. A chuckled was heard.

"Well well look who it is." Said a sneezly voice. Akai glared around. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Luke.." he spat with vemon. Then a man stepped out of the shadows cloaked in a black trench coat with a black scarf wrapped to cover his mouth. Bandages wrapped to cover the top of his head and his left eye. Luke smirked.

"It's been a while hasn't it Akai-_kun._" Luke said smudingly. Akai gritted his teeth.

"If you're here Chinya should be around as well." He said looking around. A deep chuckle was heard.

"Awww man how did you know?" said a dangerously sweet voice as another male stepped out of the alleyway.

"I tried my best to conceal myself in the shadows." He said. He had blonde hair hidden under a fedora hat and a suit. Akai eyed them both. Nothing he couldn't take on, for he had fighting and killing experience, but Dako.

"Dako I want you to run as fast as you can you understand me? Don't question me it's urgent." He said. Hearing nothing in response he turned around. His eyes widened at the scene before him. Dako was holding a gun aimed at him.

"D-dako?" Akai gasped as the boy held a gun at Akai tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry…" Dako cried. He pulled the trigger.

XXXXXXXTsuna'shouseXXXXX

Tsuna stared at the strange font. He sniffled the paper nd his eyes widened again. It was written in blood. Someone was in danger. But it was too dark to go running outside. He ran to his room and busted it open.

"Reborn!" he cried. Reborn just sat there drinking some tea.

"Ah Tsuna you finally returned." Reborn said. Tsuna waved the letter in front of Reborn, but as always Reborn was unfazed, even by the blood written message.

"Tsuna this always happens in the mafia world. Threats like these are very common. It's probably nothing to worry about."he said calmly as he walked to Tsuna.

"However…" Reborn pointed the gun the Tsuna.

"If you're so worried why don't you run and inform them as if your life depended on it?" he said smirking. Tsuna screamed and exited his room before Reborn could do anything. What he didn't notice was the dark look on Reborn's face.

"So they decided to act as soon as possible." He mumbled as he went back to sleep.

Tsuna panted as he reached his bottom stairs. Reborn was no help. Tsuna decided to call his friends. The letter said 'he.' So it had to be a boy. Tsuna phoned Kyoko. Tsuna blushed as he thought about speaking to Kyoko but brushed that aside. One of his friends are in danger, their life was more important than his shyness to Kyoko. However when the phone on the other end was picked up Tsuna lost his hearing.

"HELLO TO THE EXTREME?" screamed Ryohei. Tsuna cried on the inside that it wasn't Kyoko, but now wasn't the time!

"Ryohei-ni! Do you sense anything weird at all? Anyone follow you home or anything like being under the impression of being watched?" he asked.

"Ehh? Of course not! I'm too EXTREME to be EXTREMELY stalked! Why you ask?" Ryohei seemed to shout. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Nothing I was just calling to say hello." He said. Well that was one down.

"You want to talk to Kyoko?" Tsuna blushed red.

"No! it's not necessary! I was just checking up! I have to go now bye!" Tsuna hung up and dialed Yamamoto, then Gokudera. They were both safe. He didn't dare call Hibari and knew Mukuro could handle himself. Heck he was sure Hibari could handle himself too. Tsuna thought harder to see if he was missing someone. Then it rang a bell.

"Akai…!" Tsuna didn't know what to do. He didn't know where Akai lived nor his phone number. Tsuna looked dejected. He'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

XXXXXXTO BE CONTINUEDXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty: THERE! AFTER YEARSSSS! 8UUUU review for the next chapter! I guarantee. More reviews= faster I updated. I might even upload it tomorrow if you all review 8U


	5. A Rude Awakening

Kitty: FFFFFFFFFFFF. IM SORRY I…..dont have an excuse. You can kill me with this. –holds out a rock- D;

Kiki: pelt her to death!let this be higurashi and be reborn to die again.

Kitty: WAIT HUH?

Kiki: anyway Kitty does not own katekyoshi Hitman reborn. If she did they would still be on episode 5…

Kitty: o;; -pelted by rocks- AJKHGJKASHDSA

|Start|

"We have successfully captured Akai-kun." Luke said smiling viciously flicking his head over to the out-cold boy on Chinya's shoulders. To say Akai looked bad was an understatement. Of course Akai didn't go down after getting shot, so now he was a bloody mess with his hands tied behind his back. A deep chuckle was heard as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, but only far enough to make out his outline. The shadowy figure looked over at the boy on Chinya's shoulder and nodded.

"Good put him down." The man instructed. Luke took the boy off Chinya's shoulders and casually dumped him next to a wall, smirking as Akai winced at the impact but didn't wake up. The man inspected Akai and smirked.

"Looks like you did quite a number on him." He said smirking, his teeth showing. Chinya grinned devilishly.

"It's all thanks to our new recuit Dako. Isn't that right Dako-kun?" he said. Dako appeared out from behind the two larger men and nodded his head.

"Y-yes." He said quietly. Luke smirked at the boy.

"My my. Do you hear that Chinya?" he said smirking. Chinya returned the smirk with a mischievious grin.

"I sure do. It sounds like Dako feels terrible for _betraying_ his new friend." Chinya said drawing out the word 'betraying', grinning devilishly when he saw Dako flinch at the word.

"Probably also feels terrible for _shooting him _as well." Dako kept his glaze to the ground.

"_In the stomache._" Another flinch. The shadowy figure drew his hand out to silence the two torturing Dako. He two smirked.

"Don't be silly you morons. Akai was never his 'friend' to begin with. Just a target. Right Dako?" He said asked making said boy twitch upon hearing his name. Dako looked up at the man but didn't say anything. The man frowned.

"Do you consider Akai a friend? Or foe." When the man didn't get a reply he growled harshly.

"Dako." He said darkly. Dako shivered at his tone.

"You'll never get ahead in life if you feel bad for the enemy right?" The man asked. Chinya and Luke looked at Dako darkly, enjoying torturing him.

"Right?" Chinya chimed in as they looked at Dako. After a few silent moments Dako nodded his head slowly. The shadow of a man nodded.

"So answer my question boy. Is Akai a friend or enemy?" Dako fidgeted but looked the man in the eye before opening his mouth.

"…Enemy." He said loud enough for them to hear. The man nodded in approval.

"And you will do as you are told." It wasn't even a question. It was a statement.

"Or else you know what happens to your loved ones." Dako twitched and nodded.

"Yes sir." He said. The man nodded and waved them off.

"Now go. Send a nice letter to our Decimo Vongola about their dear friend." He ordered them. The three males nodded. Luke nodded his head over at the out cold boy.

"When do we get to kill him?" he asked excitedly, wanting to take the life of the boy. The man smirked.

"It would be fun if he had some witnesses don't you agree?" he asked. Luke understood what he wanted and smirked. Licking his lips he nodded.

"I agree." He said as Chinya, Dako and he walked out of the room.

-the next day-

Tsuna jumped when the alarm clock went off. He hurriedly changed into his uniform and ran downstairs to greet Yamamoto and Gokudera as they walked to school a little quicker then usual because of a nervous Tsuna.

Of course being Tsuna's best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera asked Tsuna if anything was wrong his Tsuna shook his head. It was still too early to tell them about the note. He had to make sure everyone was safe first. As they went inside the school Tsuna told Gokudera and Yamamoto that he needed to check something out, turned down their suggestion to go with him and went on his way.

Today he was going to see if Akai was okay. As he rounded a corner he then remembered something vital.

…he didn't know what class Akai was in.

"Urghhh! How can I forget something so important!"Tsuna thought as he slammed his head on his wall for being a bad friend. Thinking back Tsuna wondered why Akai was hesitant in being his friend. Did it have something to do with his past? And why is he, Dame-Tsuna, so insightful all of a sudden. Realizing he'd have no luck assuring Akai's safety without some help Tsuna came to one conclusion. But the actual thought drained blood from his face. He needed help of course; and what better person to ask for a student's information then the feared Hibari. Tsuna mentally cried at the thought of asking Hibari for help. But there was no other way around it. Tsuna then made his way outside of the Reception Office cowardly. If only he let Yamamoto and Gokudera walk with him, maybe he would be less of a coward. Tsuna swallowed thickly and knocked the door before opening it.

Maybe Hibari would be civil today and let him explain his situation without throwing a tonfa or two. His hope was flushed down the toilet as he screamed and ducked a flying tonfa. Hibari walked over to him frowning.

"Hnn. Herbivore what are you doing here?" Hibari said as he retrieved his tonfa with laid next to a cowering Tsuna. He then smirked at Tsuna.

"Hnn looks like I have fresh meat." He said. Tsuna paled. _F-f-freshmeat?_ It was official. Hibari was going to murder him before Tsuna could check on Akai. Tsuna screamed as a tonfa slammed down on where he was a few moments before.

"HIIEEEEE! Wait Hibari-san!"Was he always able to dodge Hibari? Tsuna must be having a lucky day. Well, his luck ended as soon as Hibari slammed a tonfa into his stomach. Tsuna coughed as he slammed into the wall. Hibari loomed over him.

"Give me one good reason not to end your existence."Hibari said to the teen before him. Tsuna rubbed his heavily bruised thought about it. His next sentence might either save him if Hibari cared. Or end his existence if Hibari didn't care. Or end his existence if Hibari cared but all the while wanted blood. Tsuna took his risk.

"Akai might be in trouble!" he cried squeezing his eyes shut as Hibari raised his arm. Moments passed before Tsuna felt no impact and opened his eyes. Hibari was still looming over him. But there was no blood-lust in his eyes. But the emotion that played on his eyes still scared him. Hibari glared at him with such intensity that Tsuna _wished_ he was dead.

Hibari glared at the spikey haired brunette before him.

"Go on." He demanded. This intrigued him just a little. That Akai kid, who could stand up to him, was in trouble? That was enough to interest Hibari, just slightly. But he wasn't worried about Akai. He was merely angry, for _he _should be the one to end Akai.

Tsuna trembled but at the same time sighed in relief. At least he wasn't killed.

"Do you know if Akai is in class right now?" he asked Hibari. Hibari frowned at him, turned around and walked away. Tsuna got up and followed him slowly, when Hibari didn't show any signs of wanted to maim him, he dashed forward a little to catch up.

They arrived at a classroom and looked inside. Tsuna assumed that this was where Akai's class was. Three seats were empty, and Akai was no where to be seen. He heard Hibari 'tch' and turned around to see Hibari walk off. He hurriedly followed the feared prefect. Outside of the school. He thanked the heavens that Hibari didn't have any intentions of ending his existence yet.

They soon arrived at a house Tsuna looked at it curiously before he saw the name plate.

_Akai Kuromashi. _*(A/N: Ha. I guess you all wondered what his last name would be xD)*

So this was Akai's house. Tsuna shrieked as Hibari went up to the door and kicked it in.

"H-h-hibari! I don't think Akai appreciates that!" he squeaked but immediately shut up when Hibari glared at him and walked inside the house. Tsuna followed suit.

They looked in the rooms, no sign of Akai. As they walked back outside something caught Tsuna's eyes. A letter. In Akai's mailbow. He himself had enough sense to not look at someone's mail but Hibari just took the letter out. Tsuna knew it was useless to tell Hibari otherwise if he valued his life.

Hibari inspected the front of the envelope. Nothing was scribbled on it. Then he checked the back.

_It was thoughtful of you to look for him here._

_He better not had gotten himself killed in the hands of anyone else but me. _Hibari thought as he ripped and envelope open. Hibari shook the content of the letter into his hand, and out fell a small note which fell to the ground and a small pendant. There was nothing off about the pendant. If you called a bloody pendant nothing out of the ordinary. Tsuna gasped and retrieved the piece of paper from the ground and opened it.

_But you're too late._

It was written in blood. Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand, fearing for Akai's life. Hibari glared at him

"Oi." He said darkly. Tsuna flinched and looked at Hibari. Hibari glared at him.

"Herbivore that's not all the paper says." He growled. Tsuna looked down at the paper to find that Hibari was right. There was a location on the bottom of the paper.

_West District Clinical Facility. 8PM._

_Be here and witness the show of a life time._

It wasn't written with blood but the way it was written brought a shiver down Tsuna's spine. Tsuna held the paper out to Hibari, who snatched it out of his hand. Tsuna then ran. Back to school. To tell everyone. Hibari glared down at the paper and crumbled it.

"That herbivore." He said as he walked into the streets of Naminori.

=with Akai=

Akai groaned as he came to. Akai blinked, only to find that he was also blindfolded. He moved his mouth only to find that it had been ductaped.

Loathing the fact that he was restricted he growled and moved a little, trying to free his trapped hands. A cold chuckle was heard as Akai blindly turned to the source. The voice chuckled again.

"Well it looks like you've finally come around." The voice was a lot closer now. Akai winced a little as the tape around his mouth as ripped off forcefully. Akai growled.

"Who are you? You don't sound like the boss around here with the way you speak." He said. The voice chuckled.

"My my for an intel gatherer you still are a pretty nooby one." It said. Akai growled.

"Excuse me for not recognizing voices motherfucker." He growled. The man just chuckled and leaned over towards Akai. He shifted to that his mouth was next to Akai's ears.

"It saddens me that you don't remember or recongnize my voice Akii-chan." He said, smirking as Akai fell silent. He undid the blindfold and met Akai's shocked eyes. He grinned darkly.

"It's been a while hasn't it huh?"

"Toukai-nii…" Akai whispered in shock. Toukai smirked, he took Akai by the chin and pulled him up on his feet harshly. He leaned closer to Akai's face, his own menacing blue eyes glared into Akai's shocked blue orbs.

"It's been a while dear brother."

|To be Continued|

Kitty: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN.

Kiki: 8U BROTHER? WHUT?

Kitty: nice surprise isn't it? 8u Cliché but… it's been on my mind since…the last time this story was updated. I needed a good way of introducing Toukai.

Kiki: What other surprises do you have?

Kitty: A lot Kiki. A LOT more surprises. Most of which would be revealed in the next chapter.

Kiki: You better not take too long to pause again. The audience might throw rocks at you again.

Kitty: w-w-well… That would depend on the reviews and comments! As most greedy authors I run on comments! 8u

Kiki: then best hope that you get more reviews this time.

Kitty: Time to think about a nice way to introduce the next surprise. And maybe brainstorm a few more surprises.


	6. Unexpected Reunion

Akai looked at Toukai stunned. Why was he here? Toukai smirked at Akai's shocked expression.

"Didn't expect to meet your little brother here did you?" He teased as he lessened his grip on Akai's hair but kept it there.

"Of course not! Why are you here? And what are you DOING? Mafia isn't all fun and games! A kid your age shouldn't be involved!" Toukai let out an annoyed 'tch' and swung and hand with Akai's hair tangled in it down, resulting in Akai almost cracking his bead on the pavement below. Akai grunted in pain. Since when was his brother this strong? Satisfied that Akai stopped talking, Toukai pulled his head back up.

"Says the 14 year old in a mafia. And stop acting like you're the oldest. We're only related by blood now, after what you did to me. Toukai commanded, disliking the fact that Akai still treated him like he was a baby who needed protecting. Even after all these years. His grip tightened on Akai's hair. The grip was hard enough to cause some pain to Akai but not enough to rip his hair out. Toukai got the reaction he was looking for and smiled as Akai let out a tiny cry of pain. Akai's eyes looked pained as he averted his eyes from his brother, and his brother knew why.

"Plus you have no right to call me a brother. You practically disowned me years ago." He was practically sneering now. Akai's eyes widened and he frowned.

"D-Disown?! You're still my brother to me! I didn't disown you!" Toukai sneered and kicked Akai, sending the boy off his knees and onto his side. Toukai kicked Akai, making the boy gasp in pain. Where was the great Informer the mafia feared while still tracking the little devil down? All Toukai could see right now was a pathetic boy.

"Don't pull that crap on me. Not now. We both know what you did." Akai's eyes held pain in them.

"You weren't safe around me. I only did it to protect you." It was true. Akai was forced into the mafia world at a small age, and everyone knew that the mafia world was cold and unkind. Family members of mafia members were slained for the member's disloyalty or from another mafia family to show they didn't kid around. Akai wished nothing like that for his brother and quickly sent him off to live in the orphanage and cut all bonds with him. It was only to protect him.

"If I had another choice... I wouldn't have left you like that..." But Toukai apparently thought different.

"shut up." He gripped Akai's hair harder threatening to rip the locks out of Akai's scalp with sheer force. It worked in keeping the male quiet, for the pain stopped whatever flow of words would peal itself out of his mouth. "And perhaps if you had another choice you wouldn't have murdered everyone." He sneered, watching as Akai's eyes widened at him. "Yes dear Akai-nii. I know all about what happened those years ago." Akai growled.

"Who told you?" He challenged. Toukai scoffed.

"Chinya and Luke, of course. The two people who saw what happened, and lived."

"They neglected a lot of information since they were heavily involved."

"It's enough to convince me that you killed for cold blood." Akai shook his head.

"I didn't kill in cold blood. You weren't _there._ You don't know-"

"Shut the fuck up." Toukai let go of Akai's hair and punched him in the stomach, making his brother cry out in agony and he clutched his stomach and withered in pain."

"I have no need to hear your excuses! What you did was wrong!" He exclaimed before taking a moment to recollect himself. Once he calm down, he smirked at the withering Akai.

Akai gave no response and glared at his brother with hate but underneath the hatred was a certain emotion Toukai couldn't detect.

"They found me. Found me and filled me in with what was missed and offered me a deal. They get to kill you and I get revenge."

"Revenge?" They were suddenly interrupted by -

"The Vongola are here now. Time to party." Toukai let out a deep rumble.

"Wonderful. The show is about to unfold." He glared at Akai. "Chat time is over. It time." He nodded at - over to Akai. "Do it."

And Akai's vision blanked after sharp pain went up his head.

**Oh my god. Two years of inactivity. I AM SO SORRY TO EVERYONE THAT FOLLOWED/FAVOURITED THIS STORY.**

**Yes, this chapter is a disappointment, but I'll update this with the best of my ability! I AM SO SORRY.**

**I'm pretty sure I lost all my followers with my 2 year inactivity, but I can assure you that I'm back. I will do my very best to put in the next chapter as fast as possible.**

**Oh to those who actually read this story, a lot of the actual storyline is cut out. It's an AU of sorts…I'd appreciate ideas if you have any, but there's one thing about it as well.**

**Akai isn't paired with anyone yet. I haven't exactly built up his relationship with anyone besides Hibari and Tsuna of sorts… but I am going to build up his relationship with a lot of people.**

**My question is: Who do you want Akai to be paired off with?**

**I'm accepting votes until some majority wins.**

**See you all in the next chapter. I'm sorry for the huge disappointment.**


End file.
